


Bed

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's visiting Steve, but where is he supposed to sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

"Steve," Joe said after he placed his toothbrush beside Steve's in the toothbrush holder. "I noticed something."

Steve cocked his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Joe reached out and wrapped his fingers around Steve's wrist. With a slight tug, Steve followed behind as Joe led him into the bedroom. Joe stopped beside the bed, looking pointedly at the purple comforter. When Steve didn't say anything, Joe waved his free hand over the bed. "Well?"

Steve copied Joe's movement. "It's my bed, Joe," he explained slowly. "A bed is where you sleep when you get tired."

Joe gave Steve a dirty look. "I know that. But.. there's only one bed."

"Yes. One." Steve nodded to himself, pleased that Joe could count. Then, he figured out what his brother was meaning. "Oh... Well, I guess we'll just have to share."

Joe seemed okay with that. His big eyebrows wiggled up and down, and he smiled crookedly. He slipped his slippers right off his feet and pulled back the purple comforter and slid into the bed. His feet nearly hung off the edge, Joe was so tall. Steve took off his own slippers, and then looked at the small space remaining. "Um, maybe I could go sleep on the Thinking Chair instead."

Joe turned on his side and scooted close to the edge. "There. You can fit right here. We can squish together."

Steve still wasn't sure, but he climbed into bed beside Joe anyway. It was a very tight fit. They moved and flopped and scooted, and Joe nearly fell out, but finally they squished just right. Steve was nearly falling off his own side of the bed, but Joe's arms wrapped securely around his chest, holding him very close. He couldn't move at all, so he wasn't worried about falling out of bed. Suffocating, perhaps, but not falling out of bed.

"Do you have to hold me so tight?" Steve asked.

"If I let go, I'll fall out of bed," Joe said into the back of Steve's neck.

"Oh. Okay."

They laid together in silence for a long time. "Joe?" Steve asked. Joe didn't answer right away, but he knew his brother was awake. He couldn't hear any snoring yet.

Finally, Joe answered with a soft, "Yeah, Steve?"

"Did you happen to invite Shovel into bed with us?"

"No, Steve." Joe's lips tickled the back of his neck as he whispered.

"Oh." Steve wiggled a little, as much as possible with Joe holding him so tightly. "Then, um, who's poking me in the back?"


End file.
